Posession
by Kayenaat Sandhu
Summary: A kind of Horror-ish story, I am not very sure about the plot yet, but.. I hope I will figure it out soon. Just keep reading to find out, and hope everyone likes it. Please review, it shall be appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I walked down the lonely dirt road beside the woods in the late afternoon. It was warm and sunny. The breeze was filled with a sweet scent of honeysuckle and the leaves rustled in the wind. I wasn't sure where I was going, neither did I care. I was feeling lost and defeated that day. I shuffled my feet as I walked towards my house. I had a bad feeling about it somehow, like something bad was gonna happen.

I finally reached home and was greeted with a scary scold from my sister, "what took you so long! We've been worried sick!''.

"I was coming home anyway," I said in a low voice and walked up to my room, thought swarming in my brain. My sister followed me, I knew she would. "Where were you?'' , she asked annoyingly. "Oh come on Cece! I was walking! Can't it take time to walk home!?", I replied angrily. "Well, it takes fifteen minutes to reach home from your school, even when you're walking. You took twenty!". It was getting annoying for me.

"For god's sake Cece! Just five minutes late! What's the big deal huh?".

"Yeah! Where were you these five minutes?! Tell me, now!", she demanded.

"What? I was walking slow! Can't I walk slow? What's the matter with you! I walk slow or fast what's your problem in this huh?", I scolded. She didn't say anything after that, and left the room, closing the door behind her, and leaving me in a big confusion.

I had a quick shower and I got ready for dinner soon. All the time, I was thinking about the short, angry conversation with my sister. Something was not right when I was talking to her. She wasn't usually in this mood. I tried to concentrate more.

"Wh..", a short sound escaped my mouth when I noticed something. When I was talking to her, there was a certain 'lifelessness' in her eyes. I walked up to her, she was standing by the fridge in the kitchen. Her face was turned away from me.

'C..Cece..', I stammered, she didn't listen.

"Cece…?", I called again.

She slowly turned around, I backed off. Something was seriously wrong. That look on her face, I was so terrified that I couldn't hold on any longer. I screamed, screamed at the top of my voice. I had almost deafened myself.

Her face was so inhuman, her eyes iris less, and her frown almost made her look like a demon! I walked backwards when I realized she was gradually dragging her feet towards me. I stumbled a couple of times and almost fell once. There were so many thoughts storming inside my mind that I couldn't figure out what to do. My brain was giving me only one command, one command to run, as fast as I could and as far as my legs could take me.

I was out of my control, and so I stormed out of the door, not thinking of where I would go. I saw a busy road in front of me, and across the road, the forest I thought was unending. I couldn't help but cross the road, because there was my sister, not herself, and with a huge knife in her hand, and me as her target.

For a moment, there was no car passing by, and I thought_, here's my chance._ My sister screamed behind me in a monster like voice. I looked at her one last time and dashed towards the woods. I was just in the middle of the road, when a fast car came and whizzed past me, almost running over me. _That was a really close one_, I thought. I didn't look back after that, neither did I care where I was going. This was the worst day of my life. I had somehow 'lost' lost my sister, and my sanity too, I suppose. Because the day had some more plans for me, and my life was about to change, forever.

A/N : I don't have the habit of writing author notes, because the deviate us from the actual story, so this is the first and last one I m writing. hope u like the story, and obviously, I don't own HP..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – LOST!**

It was getting dark. I was somewhere in the woods, and there was only the light of the moon that was showing me where I was going, though I didn't actually know where I was going. I kept walking, because I knew that if I stopped, I was going to get killed, probably by the wild animals or my own sister who had suddenly turned into a lunatic.

Huffing and panting, I kept walking.

_Oh why._

"Help!" , I called out, hoping that someone would be there. Everything was beginning to get blurred. I managed to say another 'help' in a feeble voice, before I completely passed out.

I lay there in the woods, alone and lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – A whole new world**

"Cece !", I woke up, sweating and panting. I was so confused that I had to blink a few times to focus my sight.

_Thank god…it was a dream!_

I was so relieved that I almost cried. I got up from my bed to switch on the lights. I fondled for the switch on the wall. My head spun once, and I had to take support for standing. A few seconds, and then I was fine. I looked for the switch again, when a strange uneasiness gripped my stomach.

_Is this even my room? This..this can't be , please!_

Instead of the switch, which was always on its usual place on the wall, was a small, square thing. I looked around once more, and by the little light coming from the window, I could tell its position, and that it was not my room, or even my house.

I grabbed the curtains and moved them aside to let more light in. It illuminated the room a bit, giving me a hint of the tiny room, or should I say, a house?

There was a sofa, a small table, a bed and a tiny kitchen, all in a small, round room. I looked outside. Forest, everywhere, but I had some hope that there could be a town around.

I ran for the door and pulled hard on it.

Locked.

I looked around for another exit. The burnt wood in the tiny fireplace was still cracking, and this meant that there was someone in the house some time before, who brought me into the house, thinking I was lost in the woods.

I waited for some times and there were endless thoughts in my mind, about my sister, about what she could do to me, and about the person who owned this house. I was sitting at the foot of the bed, sobbing at my helplessness, when I heard crunching of leaves, footsteps, coming toward the house.

_The owner. _I thought.

The footsteps got closer, I could hear them climbing the tiny stairs and I heard the 'clinking' of keys. I had a quick glance at his silhouette from the window.

_That's…that's huge! What is that!_

I had to do something! I picked up a rod from the fireplace and quickly hid myself near the door. I had my fists clenched tight around the solid iron rod, ready for action. I heard the key turn and the door swing open. The giant thing stepped in and closed the door behind itself. I swung the rod like a baseball and tried to hit a homerun on its back. After I did, I felt like an utter idiot.

It was so big that the rod could have hardly hurt. Moreover it had a thick leather coat which added to the armor. The big hairy head on the tall statured started turning towards me. It was like déjà vu. I screamed till my lungs could no longer take, and I involuntarily dropped my defense.

"Hahaha, oh dear. Poor thing!", a hoarse voice came from within the confusion of hair.

"Stay..stay back ! Don't come any c..closer", I was terrified.

"Oh, n no dear. I am here to help 'yer", he cleared. He was coming closer and I was certainly not liking it.

"No! stay away!", I said out aloud once again. I opened the door before he could get any closer and ran out of the house, to where ever it lead. But it was in vain, because even before I could realize, it had me bound in its arms hand the grip was so strong that it almost smothered me.

I struggled and jerked, but couldn't break free. I screamed and screamed.

"oh my, oh my! Calm down little one!", he sealed my mouth with one big hand. He took the struggling me effortlessly in his arms up a crooked path. It was a really uncomfortable journey.

As we climbed up, a beautiful castle started coming into my view. And for a moment, I was so dumbstruck that I stopped screaming and struggling, and was trying to imbibe the beautiful sight as much as I could. But I was soon shaken back to reality by my inner conscience.

I could tell by the giant's trajectory that we were going to that castle. I started struggling again, just to hint him towards my so comfortable position.

He banged on the huge door, with his huge hand, making a huge amount of noise.

GOD! Everything was so huge here. Well, at least till now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – When it started getting normal…but it didn't**

The door was opened, and from inside came a lady, fairly young and dressed as a nurse.

_Are they thinking I am mentally ill or something!?_

"Sorry for disturbing ma'am, but I found this one lying in the woods", and I was finally freed from that smothering grip. I looked at the lady, and the giant, who was actually a man with a bushy beard.

"Oh dear Hagrid, thank you", the lady smiled at him. And the man left, finally making me feel a bit normal.

I just opened my mouth to say something when the lady spoke "What were you doing in the forbidden forest? You know the rules don't you? Students are not supposed to be up at night. Do you want a detention?". She scolded in a sweet tone, but confused me. "I would like you to follow me miss."


End file.
